


Of piggybacking and kisses

by lxmxtless



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxmxtless/pseuds/lxmxtless
Summary: Lee Jihoon is a fool, but perhaps Lee Seokmin is the greater fool amongst them two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's my first time on ao3 and it's honestly been a while since i've written anything ;; the story is still in the midst of being planned and written out, but i have a habit of posting the thing up first to motivate myself to write, so if you see that it's empty below, i hope you won't be too disappointed! will try to finish this story before my school starts and my laziness gets to the best of me!! hehe if you'd like to provide ideas though, do let me know in the comments or find me on twitter! @coupstatu  
> have a nice day, carats!! <3

If Lee Jihoon was a fool, Lee Seokmin would definitely be the greater fool amongst them two. It's difficult to pinpoint the exact time and place, but one thing's for sure, Lee Seokmin is deeply in like, _or even love_ , with Lee Jihoon for perhaps the longest time.

Everyone in Seventeen could see it, saved for the two person involved, and it's really beyond frustrating at how clueless and dumb the two were. So perhaps that's why the members had came up with a rather extreme plan - showering the vocal team leader with more affection than usual to elicit a reaction out of Seokmin.

And what a reaction it was.

_.... oops._


End file.
